My Pharaoh
by Kera445
Summary: The pharaoh Atem falls for a sorceress that hids many scerets. But is she even truly human? Her past lays ahead of you.
1. Chapter 1

**The Grate Pharaoh **

"And let the games…begin!" Called a voice all the people of Egypt know, that is but for one exception…me.

"On the right side of the ring we have our undefeated champion… the grate pharaoh himself… Atem! On the left side of the ring we have the unknown but all knowing…The dragon of the sea!"

Once I entered the ring I knew then and there I was mince meat. I may be able to hid myself in an ally fight but here there was no were to run or hide. The pharaoh was a boy of about 15 years old, tri colored hair of red, black and gold. Me I was nothing special ,not by a long shot. My long golden hair ran down my back stopping midway. My eyes were nothing to the pharaoh's deep violet ones just a sea green.

I tugged at the edge of my hood trying desperately to hide my face. Than the bell rung out…the pharaoh was fast but I was faster. I dodged all the pharaohs attempts to strike. Moving as he moved in a graceful dance. But I miss timed a tern…and he yanked my cloak from me.

"No!" I called out but it was to late. The cloak slipped from my form an down onto the hard stone flour. There was a collective gasp that went up from the crowed than silence. Even the pharaoh himself had stopped dead in his tracks to stare in disbelief that he had been fighting a girl this whole time. The announcer was the first to regain his voice.

"Well looks like a little girl thought she could beet the pharaoh!"

The crowed started laughing as soon as the sentence was over. But instead of joining his people he simply raised his hand for silence.

"You're Beautiful." said the pharaoh almost seemingly dumfounded. I look up at him meeting his gaze, than looking away again.

"Tell me what is your name? Please I wish to know." The pharaoh said this lifting my head in the process.

"K…Keraceh m…my lord." I stammered half out of my wits by this time.

"Keraceh hmmm…" he pondered rolling the name round in his head, "It doesn't sound Egyptian, where do you hale from Keraceh?"

"I hale from Greece sire, my city-state was destroyed by the Persians. I was lucky, I managed to escape, but my friends and family were not so lucky."

A loud boo rose up from the crowed. I could fell the tension and anger rising, it swelled like a massive wave unstoppable and uncontrollable. I could here the stomping of feet, the clink of metal on medal.

"Come with me, I know a way out." It was the pharaoh.

He dragged me along behind him till we reached a small door. The pharaoh pushed the door open and we walked into a dark tunnel. He fumbled around for awhile till he found what he was looking for. Clicking the two stones together lighting a torch on the wall.

We continued walking till we came a second door and he pushed it open to. We now stood in a massive throne room. The walls were lined with gold and silver. The throne itself looked to be made out of pure gold. I looked at the pharaoh and saw he was gazing right into my eyes.

"What," I asked .

"Oh, its just your eyes are so beautiful, like the sea on a sunny day."

"There not as gorges as yours so…so, entrancing." I said "Oh by the way I was wondering if I could stop calling you my lord, or sire you get my point right?"

"No I don't mind, just call me Atem, please." Atem chucked to himself. As if I had said something funny.

"What? What I do?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just a thought."

"Oh? Because I have a thought to."

"And what…"

But he never got to finish his sentence. I pulled Atem down to me and eyes closed kissed him full on the mouth. Atem's eyes grow wide with shock but soon flutter closed. Atem was now kissing me back when a loud cough staled us and I lost my grip and fell right on my tall end.

"Atem what in the name of Ra are you doing?" shouted a priest that had just walked in yelled.

"Well what does it look like I'm doing, and who are you to question me. I am pharaoh, I am the morning and the evening star. You shall not will not question me again!"

"Yes my pharaoh," said the priest as he backed out of the room.

"Come let me show you the grounds." said Atem

"Ok, sounds fun."

Atem led me to all sorts of places, but the best by far was the garden. Atem led me into the open air of the gardens, a tiger was laying by the fountain. It picked its head up and seeing me so close to Atem she must have thought me a threat. She got up and let a low growl rip her throat. A growl I soon returned in kind but loader and lower. The tiger cowered and looked at me with fear in her eyes that I did not like. I walked over to her and said,

"To et atrio lestem." which means _**I'm not hear to harm you**_. The tiger nodded and peered a low sound like rolling stones.

"How did I know what you just said but at the same time I'm not sure." said Atem who I had forgotten all about.

"That because your not a wizard, or a magic user. But that was the language of magic." I respond

"But you don't look like…like a witch."

"Atem you should be ashamed…I'm no witch I'm a sorceress."

"What's the difference?"

"Witches are mostly evil, a sorceress is a more kind gentle version."


	2. Chapter 2

After that Atem lead me to my chambers and bid me good night. Walking into the room you could tell it was meant for the rich and those of noble birth, not for someone who was of - at this moment - no use at all. Before I can get settled in, a clang of steel on steel rang out.

**No Atem!** was my only thought.

"Unhand me you fool, do you have any idea who I am!" shouted Atem at the group of soldiers in the corridor outside my door,

"Ya, of course we do, you're the little pharaoh who we were sent for."

"Shut-up you idiot, do you want the whole palace to hear you?"

"No sir, sorry sir," replied one of the grunts to the officer.

"Oh shut up you."

"Unhand me this instant!" shouted Atem.

"Shut up the lot of you!" exclaimed the commander.

I heard the shuffling of feet on stone and by the time I got the door open…they were already gone. All that was left was a shield…a Persian shield. Running out to the stables I grabbed a white mare and rode bareback into the night following the wagon tracks to Persia.

I arrived in Persia within two days with non-stop riding, with the exception of stopping for food and water. The city streets were crowded and bustling with life. I was in the capital of Persia and heading for the palace. My mare continued to walk with head held high and ears flat, but was otherwise ignoring the noise.

I reached the palace gates by mid-day. Two guards stopped me from going in by blocking my path with their spears.

"None shall pass," said the guard on the right.

"Oh now, come on do change your minds"

"No, madam, we are not permitted to allow you entrance."

"Tas tas letom" (translation, sleep, sleep now).

The soldiers fell unconscious under the spell. I dismounted and walked into the palace only to see Atem being punished but not by a hand, but by a whip.

I screamed, "sheto at destrn!" which when translated means, "death and destruction!"

"What the…who are you?" asked the King of Persia.

My only replay was, "King Persia you will die."

"Answer me, who are you?"

"I am the one and only Keraceh Altora Draco, and I will be taking my pharaoh home now."

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that."

"And why not?"

"Well, since I'm going to kill you anyway, I might as well tell you what I plan to do. I plan to use your little pharaoh as leverage so as to conquer all of Egypt." The king spoke these words with such pride, but I attempted to burst his bubble by telling him, "I think not, for none shall hurt my pharaoh or any of those who serve under him."

"And how do you plan to keep that from happening?"

"Glad you asked. Lentas selatas ameream."

"No…no you…you can't!"

"Ahh, the beauty of this is I can and I did."

I grabbed Atem and ran out of the palace gates, but I knew this was not over yet. Behind us the palace was collapsing marble pillars colliding and crashing, towers collapsing in on themselves, soon there was nothing left but dust and ruble, and blood staned earth. Atem and I got onto the mare and rode away from the capital of Persia only to be stopped by more than half the Persian Army.

The King ordered me to, "Bring me the pharaoh and you shall not be harmed."

"How can I trust you?"

"You have three seconds."

"No."

"Three,"

"I said no."

"Two,"

"Still no."

"One…"

"No!"

"Attack!"

My only reply was, "Trontra formata."

A blinding light poured from me and instead of looking human I looked like a dragon, not just any dragon but a mighty white dragon. The Persian Army did not halt even in my presence they did not waver for even a second. Stupid mortals that they are. One by one they fell to my might; one by one they are lost to the bloody depths of Tartarus. Soon none are left standing, half a million solders dead or dying. All that is left are bones and bleeding flesh, and a lone king. Breathing heavily I allow Atem to climb on and with a mighty beat of my wings I take to the air, scales glittering red in the falling light of Ra's grace.

So, I ask, am I truly human? What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

I flew on till my wings felt like they were about to fall off. I went in for a landing near a cave I could probably walk to Cairo in this form but I don't want to give the citizens a heart attack, now would I? Atem climbed of and I turned back into the human girl he knew best. My green clothing was the same and my hair was a few inches longer. Atem was just staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you?"

"Atem please just forget what happen."

"No." He said with finality.

"Please…Atem." I faltered, "It's hard to explain."

"I have all the time in the world."

"Oh gods have mercy." I whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing important. Come on the sun is setting."

Atem fallowed me reluctantly into the cave, the cave had florescent moss growing along the walls in all of the colors you can think of. I lay down on the floor my back supported by the stone wall, I invite Atem to also lie down. Atem still reluctant sat down at my side.

"What's wrong Atem?"

"It's just…that I'm not sure what to think of you."

"What about me?"

"Your strength and how easily you use magic."

"Go on." I prompted

"It doesn't seem entirely human."

"Oh I see."

"But my point is what are you…truly?"

"Truly…you are right I am not entirely human."

"And what of the rest of you?"

"You ever heard myths about animals of extreme size and power?"

"Yes why?"

"Well what if they weren't myths?"

"What are you saying?"

"My father…was and is one of them?"

"One what?"

"Dragons." I said my voice as flat as any road in the past, present, or future.

"Dragons? But I don't understand."

"My father's race is known to be able to change forms as they pleased."

"But how do you know that it was your father?"

"My patron, Poseidon the lord of the sea, told me as did my old master."

"I see, and your mother?"

"I never knew her, and no one will tell me."

"Why not?"

"I do not know."

I looked out the cave entrance and I saw a large cloud of dust billowed into the air.

_No it can't be, _I thought. I stood up and waited for the dust to clear. Once the dust settled there stood a mighty black dragon.

"Brother you dare to follow me here." my voice was filled with hatred.

"Yesss I do dare sissster." he hissed.

"What is it Keraceh?"

"An old family feud, you need not get in."

"Oh now sissster he dose have every thing to do with this."

"No brother he dose not."

"Ahhhh but you took everything from me, my kingdom, and my army."

"You brought that upon yourself. You took my pharaoh right from under my nose, and I made you pay for your mistake."

"You took everything from me." repeated my brother.

"If you don't go within twelve seconds I will see to it you are walking back."

"One day sister, one day you will pay for this." he turned around and spread leathery black wings, and with one strong wing beat of his wings took off and left the cave in an eerie silence.

"Atem I am so sorry to get you into this."

"It is not your fault."

"yes it is my pharaoh, It's my presence…he can sense it."

"I do not believe it."

"Believe what you wish but it is as true as the light of Ra's grace."

"Fine but what are we to do now?"

"Rest till the morn, than we move on."

We lay down on the cold stone floor, I knew Atem was cold for he was not used to such cool temperatures being pharaoh and all. So I allowed him to come closer to me for warmth.

When I awoke I could fell a hand around my waist, blinking the morning dew from my eyes and looked over to find out it was Atem's arm that was around my waist. I heard whistling like that of a bolt, than a hiss. _Oh no not good,_ I thought. I quickly moved Atem's arm and crawled to the mouth of the cave, where I had left my bow and quiver. Picking up my bow I nocking an arrow and start to look for my target. Another bolt lands in the stone next to me with a hiss, it had only missed by inches. I see a black clocked figure and take aim. _This is my only shot, if I don't hit him he may kill me and Atem._

"No!" Cried Atem taking the bow from my hand. Atem ran out and waved his arms at the figure.

"Atem are you mental?" I shouted for I had no clue what he was doing.

"No I'm not." He replied in a flat voice.

I could see the man (for I was sure it was a man) take aim once more, and not at me…but at Atem. I swore that my heart was pounding a mile a minute.

"Atem get down! Get down now!" I shouted.

"Why?" He asked.

But their was no time to explain, I stand up an push Atem out of the way of the bolt. It sank right in between my ribs puncturing my lung and I gasped in pain (for you see the bolt was barbed) I put my hand around the bolt as my blood slowly seeped from the wound. I fell to my knees, my breathing labored. I then fell to my side and lay their for a minuet barely conscious than all went black…

I awoke to the sound of a fire crackling and low voices. I groaned in pain for the bolt was still logged between my ribs. I didn't open my eyes in fear of what I might see.

"Keraceh? Oh thank Ra your still alive." said Atem relief flooding his voice.

At this my eyes snap open. _Why and how is he still alive I would have thought…_

"Atem my pharaoh do calm down she is not well yet." The man that had said this was dressed in blue cotton and gold jewelry, I could see he was a priest but which one I was not sure.

"Now Priest Seto do not take me for a fool."

"That is not what I meant," said the apparent Priest Seto.

"Now if…one of you would…be so kind…as to take this out." I choked.

"I can not."

"What do you mean…can not?"

"The bolt is barbed."

"I know that…but why?"

"Because, if I was to pull it out I could rip out a peace of your lung."

I grab the bolt and pull up on it. The pain was immense like fire or shards of ice. Slowly I pull out the bolt, it pulls on my lung causing more pain, and despite Atem's pleas I continue to pull out the bolt. Then I pulled the bolt free of my flesh. I had been gritting my teeth to keep myself from screaming in pain but when I pulled it free I did let out a scream a defining scream. The priest had been right, it had come out but for a price…one piece of my left lung. I guess to silence my scream Atem knelt over me and brought his lips to mine, intently silencing me. My eyes close and I knew priest Seto was surprised at what Atem had done, but I didn't care what he had to say.

Atem pulled away and gasped, I followed his gaze and my eyes widen in shock, within ten seconds my wound had healed. Atem put his lips right next to my ear and whispered.

"Never scare me like that again, ok?"

"Sounds good to me. But you also must stay safe." I whispered back.

"I will."

"Good."

That night we all slept well. The priest had a tent of his own and we were still by the cave so that's where me and Atem slept. The night was uneventful and silent, just as death


End file.
